


The Stars Are Other Suns

by owlpockets



Series: Femslash Big Bang 2015 [3]
Category: Rat Queens
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet and Betty have a midnight picnic to stargaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Other Suns

**Author's Note:**

> For the July prompt "space" for Femslash Big Bang.

Midnight summer picnics had been Violet’s idea, a chance for a refreshing night out that didn’t end in regret and a pounding headache. Hannah rarely came along, Dee sometimes, but Betty was a constant companion. She loved stargazing almost as much as Violet, but her motivations were purely visual rather than artistic. Violet was sort of counting on this particular night being just the two of them.

Violet packed up her sketchbook and a basket with Hannah’s special brownies, fresh strawberries, and lemonade. The weather was miraculously cool and perfect after a few cloudy, muggy nights, which left Violet feeling lighter and brighter. She pulled her hair back away from her face with a bandana and waited for Betty to finish getting ready.

Betty, of course, was taking her sweet time changing, which was nothing unusual, but made Violet impatient with how eager she was to move on with their evening plans. She rapped on Betty’s door with her knuckles. “Hurry the fuck up or I’m going to eat all the fucking brown—”

“Okay, I’m ready!” Betty emerged looking fresh as a daisy in a bold floral dress, some oversized gold bangles on her slender wrists. “What do you think? I bought it last weekend at the market. At first I thought the print might be too big for me, but now I think it works.”

Teasing words died on Violet’s lips. “You look awesome,” she said instead, sincerely. 

Betty’s face visibly brightened, and it nearly made Violet start blushing. Violet hated blushing—she thought she looked like a ripe tomato. Betty hooked her small hand through Violet’s arm looked at her expectantly. “Great, let’s get going.”

The walk to their favorite stargazing spot lead them just to the edge of town, to a clearing at the top of a small hill that provided an ideal view. There were rarely other people, and when there were everyone tended to keep to themselves as to avoid disturbing the nighttime tranquility. Violet and Betty set up their blanket and snacks in the prime spot at the very top; they were completely alone, luckily.

Betty poured two glasses of lemonade and dropped a single berry in each. “For fun,” she said. “We can pretend it’s champagne?”

“Lemonade taste nothing like champagne,” Violet laughed. “Champagne is gross anyway.”

“That’s true,” Betty agreed with a sage nod and squint of her eyes. “I think. When have we ever had champagne?”

“Hannah brought some cheap stuff home once and we all tasted it for winter solstice. I distinctly remember her spitting it out all over the rug.” Violet bit off the corner of a brownie and dug out her sketchbook and pencils. There wasn’t much light with the crescent moon, but it would have to do since they forgot candles.

“And then she threw the bottle out the window and yelled, ‘this tastes like troll piss!’” Betty giggled. She was halfway through her first brownie already, eyes sparkling with mirth in the low light. The effect was magic on Violet’s imagination and she started drawing, occasionally stealing glances at Betty while they ate.

The night settled over them like a blanket, lulling Violet into comfortable silence. In the back of her mind she toyed with the idea of telling Betty that she was thinking about her rather more than usual lately, but she didn’t want to spoil the atmosphere with serious talk either. Betty was lying down, head pillowed on her delicate elbow, eyes half closed in the calm. Her shoes were tossed to the side and the hem of her dress had hiked up above one knee. Violet wondered what she was thinking about.

“You know, some people are saying the moon is just a big rock floating around us. And also that the stars are other suns far out in space.” Violet started doodling what she thought the moon would look like up close, full of mountains and valleys. 

“That’s crazy!” Betty said around mouth full of brownies. “…I’m into it.”

“I know, right?” Violet smiled faintly, setting her pencil down and letting her eyes lazily track the constellations she could remember. “Would there be moss on the moon? I can’t decide.”

“Maybe that’s why it glows. Like that cave we found last summer.” Betty propped herself on one elbow and leaned over to look at the drawing, dropping several crumbs on it in the process.

“No chocolate crumbs.” Violet pulled away the book to shake it off, flashing some of the other pages and Betty shifted until her head was resting on her thigh. 

She snatched the book out of Violet’s hands before she could react and flipped to a different page. “Aw, you drew me when we were at the beach the other day. Sneaky Vi, I didn’t even notice.”

“You got high and fell asleep.” Violet could feel the oncoming tomato blush on her skin and was glad for the darkness.

“Well, that’s no excuse for not showing me when I woke up,” Betty teased. She paused, looking up at Violet with a thoughtful expression. “You’ve been drawing me more than the other girls lately.

“I can’t resist your weird stoner charm, I guess,” Violet replied before she could stop herself. That was the worst line she could have possibly come up with. “Or, well…” There was no way to fix it. Smooth, real smooth.

“Don’t I know it,” Betty replied. She threaded some of Violet’s hair in between her fingers soothingly, then gave a firm tug until their lips clashed together.

The position was incredibly uncomfortable. Violet managed to bite down painfully on her own lips at first, but they figured it out with blindly searching tongues. It wasn’t an especially good kiss, but that wasn’t important with the realization that Betty was interested in her too.

“Did you know this was a date?” Violet asked quietly when they finally broke apart. Betty was looking up at her with a lazy smile barely visible in the thin moonlight. That was definitely a good sign.

“Of course I did. The whole time,” Betty laughed and kissed her again, briefly. “I’m not an idiot. But apparently you are, and also not subtle _at all_.”


End file.
